Rainfall
by Ravyn
Summary: Kamiya Kaoru was his obsession. She wanted to leave, Kenshin could only force her to stay. A past life haunted both their steps, threatening what little sanity they had left. BK Dark Fic. One Shot.


_-Ducks and cowers in a dark corner-_

I am so sorry that I have seemed to disappear off the face of the planet for the summer. Blame it on summer camp! I only had around six days off and then school started, and then my computer died and I haven't been able to get my chapters to my beta…its been a long sordid ordeal.

Well the good news is the next chapter to Amber Linings is finished and should be going to the beta today or tomorrow, and she will get it to me as soon as possible. This is just a short smut shot for all of you waiting for the next chapter.

Warning: This story does alludes to sex. There is no gory detail (against rules) but it does hint to some violence and bedroom activities. Hence the R rating. _**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF SUCH CONTENT OFFENDS YOU!**_

Otherwise please enjoy!

Ravyn

_**REMEMBER THIS A DARK FIC!**_

Instead of possessive fluff, I give you straight possessive semi-smut!

Kaoru felt her mouth pull into a thin line as the storm continued to shake the building she was in. Her apartment was dark, an attempt to control her outrageous electric bill. Moving towards the window she placed a hand on the cool glass, her eyes watching the lightening crash just a fingertips length away.

The clouds had completely blocked the sun. Tokyo was black; the rain was heavy and coming in thick sheets of frigid water. She didn't expect it to stop him. Now with the message she had left.

Kaoru allowed her open palms to fist as she leaned her full weight against the delicate glass. Her hair was in her usual braid, her face pale against the stark contrast of her inky hair. But her eyes, they were living flames.

'_I am sick of this Kenshin. I am sick of you being gone, not trusting me. I saw you with her. That other woman. It's over Kenshin. As far as I am concerned we are through and I never want to see you again!'_

She had meant it an hour ago, and she damn sure meant it now. Clenching her jaw in frustration she wondered perhaps if she should have simple moved and disappeared. Most likely he wouldn't have noticed that she was gone anyway.

Unfortunately, in hindsight, she realized she had baited the tiger. He would come, if simply to demand to know what she was talking about. She could imagine the look in his eye, the gold she knew would be prominent.

'_Once we start this Koi, there is never going to be a way out." His fingers traced her bottom lip lovingly. "I am a jealous and possessive man. I do not let what is mine leave me."_

Kaoru spun and grasped the nearest thing to her hands. A vase, luckily a random on that held little emotional value and hurled at the door; it shattered. It left a thousand tiny pieces of glass to rain to the floor. She hoped his cut himself on the shards.

Damn Himura Kenshin for making her care, for possessing her body and heart in a way that no one else had done. And then for smashing it.

She had always worried that she wouldn't be enough for him. He was a man filled with a fire that threatened to consume and destroy all those who were close enough to fill its heat. Kaoru had tangled herself into the inferno that was Himura Kenshin and had not cared if he turned her to ash.

Sometimes he would have this distant look in his eyes after there love making, his fingers playing with her hair. Sometimes, rarely, when they were cooking dinner with loving kisses his smile would turn cold.

Kaoru hated him at that moment. Hated the way he looked in her memory, his hand softly touching the face of the women under the umbrella, his look almost gentle. Loving.

Spinning Kaoru watched as the storm intensified its assault on Japan. The lightening echoed in her heart, fuelled the anger that stormed her being. She had never hated before, but she did now.

Kaoru knew what he did was secret. Important in that it remained a secret. She had never questioned him on his activities before, believing in trusting the man who had so carefully stolen her heart.

She had met him through Sano, a friend that she had gotten to know through the gym at the college she had gone to so long ago. Kaoru was an avid fan in maintaining her physical fitness. In between her running and martial arts mixed with her fathers Kendo, she liked to do some small lifting.

Sano and she bonded when she had almost dropped some rather impressive weights on his foot. He had grinned and joked about her being a scrawny Tanuki. Kaoru had attempted to break his nose.

That night he had taken her out for a few drinks.

It wasn't that night but a few weeks later that he had introduced her to his red haired friend. Kaoru had been impressed by his eyes. He by the fire she showed the world. They had meshed in a manner that Kaoru was unaware of being possible. He had stolen her breath and virginity in a matter of days. Kaoru hadn't minded she had fallen very hard for the only man she had met who had thought to challenge her both mentally and physically.

"You had to go and crush it didn't you." Kaoru whispered her eyes dry still. There would be time for crying after she got him to leave. Because he would come, she felt it in the same place she had felt that he was right.

It appeared that even her sixth sense could make mistakes.

"I hate you." Kaoru breathed, wishing he would come sooner so she could tell him out of her life. Perhaps then her heart would stop hurting so badly.

_"So," Kaoru teased as she watched him attempt to arrange the pillows to his liking, his face disgruntled. "Are you ever going to tell me where you go that scare?"_

_He shot her an amused glance, but something edgy lay in his eyes. "No." _

_Kaoru pouted, her eyes widening in a plea that had managed to win her everything she had wanted from past boyfriends. He had laughed and pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless. It wasn't until later that she remembered he hadn't told her._

Kaoru wiped around and paced her living room wishing she had something to drink. Some form of strong alcohol would have been appreciated. Anything to numb a pain she hadn't felt since the death of her parents three years ago.

Kaoru folded her arms around herself and fought back the whimper that threatened to break loose. She replayed the events that had led her to calling Kenshin and calling there relationship off. The movie that had gone so wrong.

Kaoru really had no idea of how she got home. All she remembered was picking up the phone and yelling at Sano, and Sano swearing she had the wrong person. Kaoru smiled bitterly. How many people in Japan had flaming hair and a cross shaped scar.

"How dare YOU!" Kaoru screamed suddenly, her words drowned out by the loud crashing of thunder rolling in the sky. Kaoru had often wondered at her need for Kenshin. She knew the truth of her feelings. It was beyond love. Had been for some time. No, the only word that came close to what was between them was obsession. Dark, stark and possessive; both loved and breathed with a fire Kaoru had feared would destroy them both.

"And it did, didn't it." Kaoru whispered bitterly. She wanted to hit something. To tear into it and rip and pull it apart with her bare fingers; to reach a place beyond her tears and reach for the heavy anger pooling her chest.

Anything to stop the tears.

Kaoru had no idea how long she stood there, breathing deeply, her nails biting into her palms. She didn't hear the door, the thunder head the sounds of everything except her frantic heart beat and the sounds of her labored breathing.

"Get out." Her words were curt, dark with the underlying feelings of anger and hate she so desperately clung to. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, warning her of presence.

"No." The word was bitten off, his voice fire and molten heat. Angry. She knew he was so very angry.

Kaoru -to furious to care- turned and faced him. He was dripping wet; his clothing plastered the body she knew so well. She had memorized every detail about him, his scars and the points that could make him moan.

"I hate you." Her words were sharp, meant to hurt. She watched his eyes flare in the dark room. The lightening seemed to whisper in his eyes, a fierce pressing of emotion slither across his face.

"Don't start something you can't finish Kaoru."

Kaoru laughed then, her body heaving with muted sobs and slightly hysterical giggles that threatened to choke her. "Finish Kenshin? As far as I am concerned it's completely over. Get the hell out of my apartment."

He leaned against the door jam, his shoes crunching against the crunching glass. He looked down and frowned at the remains of the vase. "I am going to explain Koishii, so you had better prepare yourself to listen."

Kaoru stiffened. "Like hell." Turning she moved to walk away from him, back to the window were the thunder would drown out his words. She had forgotten how fast he was, how silent he could move when he wished.

Kaoru reacted in sheer instinct. Her elbow caught his ribs and she spun. He grunted at the contact and began to stalk her across the room. Kaoru had seen his eyes gold before, but she had never seen the glint that now burned as they watched her slide around her couch.

A couch he had taken her many time on. A couch was he had first kissed her full mouth.

"Don't touch me." Kaoru hissed. Her eyes flared at him, her face flushed with anger. Kenshin had never wanted to toss her to the floor and have her as bad as he did in the moment.

"The women you saw Kaoru." Kenshin bit out, his temper barely restrained. One more word from her, one more punch or hit, and he was going to loose what little control he had. "Was my fiancée."

He watched her face turn white, her knuckles gripping the couch so tightly she though she would break something. "You Bastard," Kaoru managed, her voice strangled.

"Ten years ago she attempted to kill me." His voice was low, a warning that a smarter person might pay attention to. Kaoru was past the point of caring. When she would have opened her mouth to respond he cut her off. "What you saw at the movie place as her attempting to make amends."

Kaoru pulled herself up to her full height. "I could care less." Her voice was a mere thread of sound, but the impact of it caused his eyes to narrow. "I meant what I said Kenshin. I. Want. Nothing. To do with YOU!" Her pride hurt along with her heart and she refused to listen to him. Reused to risk her heart again.

Kaoru's only warning was the shifting of his weight. He cleared the couch in a single move and tackled her to the floor. He would apologize for her bruises later. The storm thundered along there veins, echoing in the turbulent weather outside.

"I have already lost you once." His hissed, his eyes, dark gold, so close to hers, sparked. "I will not loose you to myself again."

Kaoru pushed against his chest; attempt to budge him an inch. He didn't so much as acknowledge her attempts. "You will look at me Kaoru."

Her eyes flashed to his, dark and smoldering, her own temper at its peek. She forgot about her surroundings, could care less about the state of man on top of her, his clothing drenching her form.

Blue met gold in a fierce battle for supremacy. Both recognized there emotions, both knew that what they felt was beyond there sanity. Kaoru fought against herself, furious with him for hurting her, furious with herself for hurting him.

"I cannot let you go." His words were fierce. She was obsession, the call to his dark soul. He knew, somehow, that he had lost her once before because of his inability to act. He would not make that mistake again. Some past life haunted his footsteps and he would be damned if it won.

"You will." Her words were painful to speak, they caught in her throat and she had to force them out. "You will betray me, just as you always have." Kaoru wasn't sure what she was saying, just that it was the truth.

He kissed her. Hard. There was no room in him to be gentle. He had to make her see. To force her to understand that for him, for them, there was no going back. He had attempted to warn her, to tell the truth. She had laughed and told him she loved him.

She struggled against his mouth, attempting to refuse him what she knew would break down her resolve. Kenshin was willing to use anything to his advantage. Her physical response to him was only one of the ways he was willing to force her to admit that she could no more breathe without him than he without her.

"Not this time." His words were a prayer, a promise, and a dark binding that refused to allow her to leave his life.

His obsession.

Kaoru moaned when his mouth fell to her throat, even as her hands pushed at him, she knew she was weakening. Knew that the fingers that slide under her shirt would find all the places that would turn her jelly; tears slide out from under her lashes.

Kenshin nipped and licked; his goal to melt her defenses as quickly as possible. He had to make her see. Fire that surged through him at the mere sight of her had nothing on the volcano she lit in him with her mouth. Her roaming hands.

Only when her hands slide along his almost transparent shirt in an attempt to trace his hard muscles did he pull himself up enough to pull his shirt over his head. Looking down he saw the trails her tears had left and he reached down to kiss the away even as his hands pulled the thin material of her shirt away from her. Her bra was the next thing to fall away.

Kaoru stared at his rain drenched form and wanted to weep. He was never going to let her go, and Kaoru doubted that she would have the strength to leave him again. Her emotions were to tightly wrapped around the amber eyes man who was strong enough to hold her to him.

They were rough, neither caring about the other as much as they cared about how there bodies pressed again each other. Both craved the contacted on skin on skin, velvet sheathing velvet, moans and silent screams drowned out by the raging storm that twisted in the skies outside.

They tumbled across the floor, both attempting to dominate once again, the need for control pounding in their blood. In the end neither knew who had held the longest, who had survived the raging in their blood.

Kaoru wrapped her arms around Kenshin's naked torso, her body still connected to his, and wept. He held her silently, waiting for the storm of emotions to end, and when they abed he gathered her into his arms and headed to the bathroom.

He stepped into the shower and turned the water on, sheltering her body with his until the spray heated. Gently he sat her on her feet, his golden eyes watchful as she leaned against him. Carefully he washed her form, his hands gentle, his touch tender as he removed all traced of there love making from her.

As he soaped himself up she rinsed and sighed into the warm water. Turning she stilled his hands and carefully finished cleaning his form, her mouth twisting into a frown as her fingers traced an angry cut along his shoulder, it wasn't new but neither was it old.

Her eyes, still smoky from there tumble along the floor, raised to his in question. He smoothed her wet bangs from her eyes and his eyes promised answers later. He gentle moved around and rinsed himself off. Reaching for the knob, he shut the water off. Grabbing a towel he made sure she was safe from the chill of the air before he dried himself.

Swinging her back into his arms he moved, still completely naked, back into the living room. The storm had quieted some, still pounding the city with rain but the thunder had abated.

They sat in silence for many minutes, watching the rain pound the thin glass of her windows. "You don't trust me." His voice was a rumble against her cheek, her head resting against his chest.

"I don't trust my belief in your feeling for me." Kaoru replied softly, her fingers plucking at the towel still secure around her form. His fingers tightened on her arm.

"Why?"

"That woman Kaoru whispered softly, her eyes averted."Was beautiful, she made Megumi seem pale in comparison and I am nowhere near Megumi in looks. I am sweaty and loud and I don't act like a lady most of the time." Her fingers fluttered helplessly.

"Everyone I have ever loved has left me Kenshin." Her voice broke on his name and she cleared her throat. He remained silent, absorbing this new vulnerable side of Kamiya Kaoru.

"Everyone leaves Kenshin." Kaoru shrugged painfully. "It's only a matter of time before you do as well." _As you already have_. The words hung between them, a gut feeling they both shared and could not explain.

"I saw you perhaps a week before I asked Sano to introduce us." Kenshin told her, his words thoughtful. "You were messing around with someone, a male I do not know, and you laughed. I was intrigued by that laugh. I never thought I would become as addicted to it." He shifted her so her head was cradled by one of the many through pillow she kept on her couch.

"I am not leaving." His eyes began to smolder again, fierce in there need to prove his words. "You are mind Kaoru. Everything about you belongs to me, and I will not let you go. You may run, hide, and fight me but I have claimed you and I will not let you go regardless of what it takes to keep you in my life."

He brushed her face with his finger tips, tracing the smooth rise of her cheekbone. "I know you have questions about my work, about Tomoe, and many other things. Tomorrow I will answer them all."

Kaoru blinked in surprise. He always dodged her attempts to find about his past. "And tonight?" Her words were hesitant and slightly bitter.

His lips brushed hers softly. "Tonight, I plan on showing you exactly why you are the only women for me."

Kaoru opened her mouth to respond, but his lips cut her replies off. They had much to talk about; he to reassure her he was staying, she to understand that her need was match fully by him.

Kaoru tangled her fingers in his hair and allowed him access to her body. Tonight, however, she would tangle herself around him and let him prove his words. No matter what he said tomorrow it would be his actions in the following days that proved his words.

She hoped he wouldn't let her down this time.

The rain fell slowly, softly, into the night.


End file.
